


Borrowed Peace

by WillowQuill



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy skater family, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, get this fic for the low low price of absolutely free, happy birthday my son im sorry for making you sad, if you too love yuri having emotions and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowQuill/pseuds/WillowQuill
Summary: Turning from the door slowly, Yuri stared wide-eyed out at the street he lived on.Finding himself alone on the streets of St. Petersburg the cold isn't the only thing Yuri must wrestle with.It's hard to ask for help, even harder when you can't quite convince yourself you deserve it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my son, I'm sorry I made you sad! <3

"Shit."

Yuri's pulling on the old beaten doorknob became more and more frantic as failed attempts to open it stacked up.

Three hours late. He was three hours late to curfew. Yuri had decided to stay behind at the rink longer than normal to perfect a step sequence; it was only three hours- practices usually ran late on Fridays anyway. He really didn't think it would have mattered so much, it was only eleven and the family was awake long past that on weekends. Eleven at night, and he was locked out of the house.

Stepping away from the door, Yuri stared a moment and let the fact sink in. He didn't bother trying to knock or ring the doorbell; if they had locked him out it had been on purpose. Provoking their anger further would only lead to consequences once he finally was let back in. He knew that. It was never worth it to fight back, time and time again proved that.

He was on his own in a district of St. Petersburg at 11 o'clock at night. In the middle of November.

Turning from the door slowly, Yuri stared wide-eyed out at the street he lived on.

Where could he go? He felt the city grow larger around him with the dawning realization of just how alone in it he really was. It was such a big place- a giant place, really, and it was not a particularly safe one for a teenager to walk around in alone at night. Cars whipped by on the street beside the residential road he was on; Hesitantly, Yuri took a step toward them.

He was scared. He wouldn't like to admit it, but it could hardly be ignored. He was sixteen in a city he still couldn't quite claim as his own. He had underestimated the amount of comfort he could find in his host family's house- while unkind, he was at the least able to count on them for warmth and a place to sleep. Without that, in St. Petersburg Yuri had nothing but the clothes on his back.

Well, he had more than just clothes. He had his bank card- though was much too young to book a hotel room.  
He couldn't go to the police for shelter either- the last thing he needed was to get the authorities involved. They would force him back into that home and Yuri shuddered to even think about what his host family might do after the officers had left. He had no way of proving they had locked him out in the first place- the family was far too careful. It would be easy enough for them to claim he had forgotten his keys, there was no evidence he hadn't ever been given a set. You couldn't have evidence for the absence of something like that, there was nothing he could say that the family's lies couldn't explain. No, he couldn't risk going to the police.

Shoving his hands into his pockets to hide them from the cold, his fingers found the gentle warmth of his phone.

He did have one lifeline in the city though, didn't he?

Numb fingers pulled out the glowing screen and found the number of his coach. He hesitated, just as his finger hovered over the call button.

It was nearing midnight and they all had practice scheduled early the next day. Yuri frowned, debating with himself. He didn't want Viktor to be angry with him. He really didn't want that.

But Viktor wouldn't be angry with him, not for something like this- would he? Yuri tried to convince himself of that, tried to imagine it playing out before him. What if he was interrupting Viktor's date night with Yuuri? What if they were both fast asleep, getting a well deserved rest after a long day's work? What if after a year of his yelling at them, they didn't want to help him? What if he was a burden?

The biting cold turning his nose purple made the decision up for him. Pressing the phone to his ear, Yuri kicked anxiously at the pavement trying not to let the dial tone scare him.

There was no answer.

Did he even know where Viktor and Yuuri lived? Of course he had been there many times, but he had never walked from his own place. All he knew was that the flat wasn't nearby- it was in the opposite direction than his home from the rink.

Yuri debated calling Yuuri but remembered quickly the fiasco the man was having with his phone. He was in the midst of trying to get out of his old contract and find a new one given his recent move to Russia. Yuuri had a crappy temporary flip one for the week, Yuri hadn't even bothered to get the burner number as Yuuri expected to have a new permanent one the next Monday. At the time, he didn't mind waiting.

Now he felt stupid.

He figured he could find his way to Viktor's from a cafe nearby the rink. He had walked the distance once, maybe he'd remember where the turns were. It was a slim hope, but a hope nonetheless. Switching his dying phone to battery-saver, Yuri tightened the strings on his hoodie, set his jaw, and started the walk forward. He could catch the same bus as he usually took to get to the rink. From there, he'd figure it out as he went along. He usually did.

\--

It had taken him a long time but he had made it eventually.

Standing freezing and exhausted in every way possible, Yuri stared at Viktor's door with a turning feeling in his gut.

It was nearly one in the morning. They were probably asleep in their bed. Was he really going to force them awake? Into a position to care for him? Was he really worth it? Would they resent him for it? Everyone else who had to care for him did.

If his hand shook as he knocked on the door, Yuri tried not to focus on it.

The silence after his knock felt deafening.

Nervously- but now committed- Yuri pressed on the doorbell.

Again, silence. He was almost ready to turn around and find a nice dingy seat in the metro to sleep on when the door in front of him creaked open.

"...Yurio?"

Heart leaping into his throat Yuri sputtered, staring up at a ruffled, sleepy Viktor with the odd sensation of being dangerously close to tears. He had been so scared. He hadn't wanted to let himself think about it, but he had been so, so scared.

Viktor quickly woke up enough to become seriously concerned at the sight of a sleep deprived, visibly exhausted child appearing on his doorstep at one in the morning.

"What happened? Come in!" Throwing wide the door, Viktor guided a shaking Yuri inside his warm apartment. When he shut the door behind them, he shut with it the cold and the idea of Yuri spending the night alone in it. All Yuri wanted to do was to sleep. To sleep, and maybe be hugged.

"I came home late so I was locked out." Yuri eyed the couch. He couldn't quite bring himself to look up at Viktor. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"They locked you out?"

Yuri flinched at the raising voice. He nodded.

"Did you... did you walk here?"

"I bused to the rink." Muttering Yuri kept his gaze low. "I didn't know where else to go."

Viktor stood and gaped at him a moment. Yuri felt the doubt that had already begun to seep in start choking him. He was halfway through collecting the words to properly apologize for intruding and get back out of the apartment when Viktor's shock shifted firmly into frenzied concern.

"Do you have pajamas? Here let me find some, you'll fit Yuuri's better than mine. You know where the mugs are- get yourself some tea. Have you eaten since practice? I'll get the guest bedroom together."

"I can take the couch."

Victor scoffed over his shoulder, rushing to his bedroom, "No you won't."

He was intruding. It was different when he didn't know the people- god knew he didn't give a shit bursting in on Yuuri at the hot springs- but after a year of living and working with them he cared about what Viktor and Yuuri thought of him. He always cared just a little bit too deeply.

He tried to blame being awake since five for how he was acting but the truth clawed at him. He was hardly a soldier. He was _weak_. Weak and forcing others to take care of him.

With Viktor's reemergence came a panicked Yuuri. Yuri still hadn't moved from his spot near the front door, he felt much too heavy to move.

Pajamas were shoved into his arms and his body gently lead to a bathroom. By the time he reemerged- in a much too large ensemble- Yuuri had crafted him a cup of tea and a bowel of what looked like leftovers from dinner.

Sitting numbly as instructed at the kitchen table, Yuri placed his hands around the tea letting the warmth comfort him. Rice, chicken and some form of sauce stared up at him from the offered bowl. His stomach seized at the sight but he couldn't quite bring himself to accept it. He felt sick.

"Have you eaten?" Yuuri asked softly, looking visibly worried from his seat at the side of the table. "Viktor said you might not have."

"No." His voice caught up in his throat and his next breath came out as a traitorous sob.

Oh god. Taking his hands off the mug Yuri curled his fingers up on the table and shuddered. He had no hood to hide behind so he made due as best he could with his hair.

Yuuri immediately got up and crowded him into a hug. Maybe Yuri reached up and pulled him closer, he couldn't really tell, he couldn't really focus on much at all.

So fucking stupid. Why did he stay late? If he hadn't of stayed late none of this would have happened. None of it.

"This is not your fault. You don't deserve this Yuri, no one does."

False words, but Yuri discarded their meaning and clung to the voice behind them.

"Lets get you to bed."

The moment his head hit the pillow Yuri let himself fall into a dark and empty sleep. When he awoke in the morning he was heavy, and the weight of the world felt as though it pinned him like a blanket to the comfort of a bed he didn't own.

He didn't want to go home. Nuzzling his nose further into the pillow in a pitiful effort to block out the daylight hours, Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered a deep breath. It was selfish- he knew, but Yuri would stay in that borrowed bed for as long as he possibly could. Borrowed peace was peace; he'd steal moments from Viktor and Yuuri's lives as much as he could until they either turned him away, or he became a part of theirs.

Yuri's lips curved into a soft smile at the thought. He let the day approach with the muffled noises of his coach fumbling in the kitchen somewhere beyond his room- the soft tones of warmth and love he so rarely experienced lulling him back into a quiet, gentle doze almost immediately- the smile never quite leaving his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Nottodaay~
> 
> This is actually a prequel for a fic I've been working on, I think it stands alone quite nicely though!  
> I know Yuri has his whole cool kid act, but if you look at how severely he'd been lacking a solid support base before the events of the anime I'd take the educated guess this child has a lot more brewing under the surface than just flat teenage defiance. He cares so much for those around him, I just wish he could see how much they love him in return. He's so deserving of love.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
